Star Wars Knight of the Future Republic
by Stoneificaunt
Summary: Revan has fallen at the Foundry in the old republic like he was meant to. He would have died if he weren't sent back in time to when the Jedi mind wiped him of being Darth Revan. Now he must relive and hopefully change history. But will fate allow it?
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars Knight of the Future Republic

Fight for the Foundry.

It started with a ship docking into port. And now it is a full-scale battle for the Galaxy's most powerful weapon. The Foundry. The strike team hit hard and fast using Sith warriors, Inquisitors, Bounty Hunters and Empire Agents. They were a force of fifty elite warriors. And my army of Exterminator droids and Republic forces nearly wiped them all out. Hk 47 laughed magically as he slaughtered Empire scum until they destroyed him. They were decimated they should have retreated. But four, the last four survivors came and faced me. And this is how it went.

"That Hk unit you destroyed... He waited loyally for three hundred years. I can rebuild him, but it won't be the same." I said to the four truly heroic Empire warriors. As I got up to face them I continued my words hoping to sway them. "Can't you see you're on the wrong side? The Emperor is death for you, for me, for the galaxy." Sadly one of their response was.

"You're digging your own grave." I stared at him and replied.

"I've done what no one else could do." I then faced away from them and walked to the side of the platform we were on. "As a young Jedi, I went to war, I accepted violence and darkness, and the emperor called to me from across the galaxy." I looked towards the sky at the battle of Republic ships versus the Emperor's fleet. "He made me a Sith Lord and named me Darth Revan. I killed for him-I turned on the Republic-but I've found redemption." On of them seemed to remember something about me and spoke these words.

"On Dromund Kaas, there was a cult founded in your honor." I shook my head at his words.

"So I've heard. Not what I've would've wanted, given the things I did. I nearly destroyed the Republic, and that nearly destroyed me. When the Jedi returned me to the light, my memory was shattered." I faced them again and continued. "It took me years to track and confront the Emperor again. I tried to end him and he murdered my companions and locked me away." One of them whom was wearing a helmet replied to me.

"What are we suppose to learn from all this?" And I replied in kind.

"I want you to know we're enemies for a reason. All those years in his prison, I could feel him in my mind. Drawing on my connection to the Force... but I was in his mind, too Fighting him." I turned around and headed towards a table with a sole object on it. "Only I've been both Jedi and Sith, and found clarity in the Force. Only I understand him," I gripped the object in my hand. "and his death is my responsibility." I then put the object which was my mask on my face. As I saw through the mask which was both a symbol and the reason that started it all. I gripped my light saber and activated it. It's purple beam shined brightly.

"This Isn't clarity, and this isn't your responsibility. There's another path." I turned to face them and spoke my last words to them.

"There was a time... a moment where my destiny wasn't certain. That moment is gone." And so begun our battle each wielding their respective weapons and each ready for combat. I blocked and attacked them each at every turn. I repelled their Force powers against me. I sent lightning and other Elements against them. But it would be for naught as they sent the last blow against me I used the Force to shield me against it. And as I stayed protected I uttered hoarsely my last words.

"And in the end, as the darkness takes me. I am nothing. Now I know how you felt, my friend." And I became one with the Force, but it would only be briefly for I have been sent back. Back to a time where I can hopefully change history.

* * *

**Author's note**

And there is the beginning or the end. Either way you want it. In order to know what is going on you must play or watch on youtube Star wars the old republic and play as part of the sith to fight Revan. For he will say all these things when you face him. Next chapter back to the Endar Spire.


	2. Chapter 2

Star Wars Knight of the Future Republic.

Back to the Endar Spire.

In a flash of light I reappeared dropping down to the ground. I felt vertigo and like I was going to puke. I looked around the room and saw it was a lot like a bunking quarter. I had no clue where I was and probably didn't care. I got up slowly and started shedding off my clothes and gear. A convenient footlocker was nearby and I stored them in there. There was also some what appeared to be outdated Soldier clothing a Blaster rifle, Short Vibro Sword, two Medpac's and a Adrenal Stamina stimpac. I took the Stimpac and injected it into myself, it would help me heal as I slept on one of the beds. Soon the sweet embrace of sleep would cure-all my aches and pain.

As I slept I knew that I have failed the Republic. And maybe within weeks or month's the Empire would build enough forces to maybe even win the war. Hell I would probably be sent with a small group of soldiers and try to retake it. That will be fun, I'm beginning to wonder when and how I will carry out this when I suddenly feel the rumble of the ship. Great Now the Sith really want to finish the job of killing me. I got up quickly and was heading towards the Footlocker and equip my usual robes when a man Whom I recognized came in through the only door into this bunk room. He walked up to me and I recognized this man immediately. He was Trask Ulgo and what he said to me was Deja vu.

"We've been ambushed by a Sith battle fleet! The Endar Spire is under attack! Hurry up - we don't have much time!" Much time indeed Either I was asleep and dreaming or no I'm pretty sure this is a dream. I guess it wouldn't matter If I had a chance to relive it then I might as well see if I can change things even if it was a dream.

"Trask Ulgo, Ensign of the Republic Fleet. You're my bunk mate and we work opposite shifts; but we've never met before." He looked at me and then just hurried to say this.

"That saves me time to introduce my self. Now hurry up, we have to find Bastila! We have to make sure she makes it off the ship alive!" Ah yes Bastila whom is already on the planet's surface of Taris. Guess I could replay my role as I did back then now what did I say, ah yes this.

"Who's Bastila?" And like a recorder he said.

"Bastila's the commanding officer on the Endar Spire. Well not an officer, really. But she is the one in charge of this mission." I already knew this and basically tuned out what he said as I headed to my Footlocker. I saw my gear that I used on the Foundry still there and the gear that was already in the footlocker. I guess If I want to relive this fully I might as well go with the gear that was in the footlocker before mine. Still be a challenge as I blast or stab my way through every Sith trooper on the ship. I put on my Soldier clothing and equipped my Blaster Rifle in one hand and my Short Sword in my other. I was half tempted to put on my mask and just start killing things, But I decided against it. Still I packed my Revanite armor and packed it away in my inventory and I put my Light saber on my utility belt. As I got up Trask looked at me and saw my Light saber, And was suspicious.

"Where did you get that Light Saber?" He asked seriously, now this wasn't part of my dream but then again so was my Saber. But now I was suspicious, shouldn't dream people not notice little things.

"It's just an antique Light Saber hilt it doesn't work."I said with convincing guile, he looked at me but then shrugged it off.

"Okay, let's move out. We Should Probably stick together; we'll have more success with a party than on our own." I nodded and headed to the door Trask was going to say something else but I used a subtle force move to open the door. That shut him up as we walked down the hall Surprise surprise on who should call on my communicator.

"This is Carth Onasi - the Sith are threatening to overrun our position! We can't hold out long against their firepower! All hands to the bridge!" Trask was going to tell me information on Carth Info that I already knew. Hell I have no doubt Carth if left control of the Republic Army could very well do what I did against the Mandalorians and win the war. As I passed the wasted Utility droid that was repairing something probably useless. I used another force push to open the door before me. I could tell that Trask looked astonished by his feelings that the door was already open cause he thought they were locked.

Now last time this door opened a Republic Soldier was fighting two Sith soldiers and would have died cause me and Trask stood around like idiots. This time I ran out and aimed my Blaster Rifle at one of them and killed him swiftly, while using my Short sword like a Javelin and speared the other. I looked to the soldier we saved and knew that something was up. For one in my dreams I usually don't visualize everyone unless I know them very well. Their for this Soldier's details were clear as day to me.

"Thanks for helping Didn't know If I would live or not." He said to me, I nodded to the soldier and indicated them to follow me. I went and received my Sword and continued to duel wield it with my blaster. There was another door and My memory may have been fuzzy but I knew there were enemies behind it.

"Prepare to fire on anything looking Sith!" I said too my two companions. They nodded and I opened the door by stepping forward and it automatically opened. Just like I knew there were two Sith Soldiers behind the door. It was like shooting Wamp Rats in an alleyway. And the Sith Soldier's were dead and we were still standing strong. I stepped forward and collected anything that might be useful to me. I collected 23 Credits an Advance Repair kit, Combat Suit, Long Sword, another Short Sword, three Frag Grenades, another Medpac and a Cryoban Grenade. All of it will help me and I have no doubt it will. So for our brief respite I decided to wear the Combat Suit and store my Soldier clothing to either sell or give to a different person whom I may meet in this journey. And I decided to use the long sword instead of my short one so now I have two of them in my inventory.

So now I looked to have a brown sleeveless vest on over my Jumpsuit with a blaster Rifle in my Left hand and a long Sword in my right. Pretty inspiring warrior am I. Doesn't matter cause up ahead was another scenario where lives could have been saved. The first time Me and Trask stood around again like we were idiots and Four people died. One died dueling a Sith Soldier with his own Long Sword. Another died in a shootout and a lucky laser went and hit something explosive. And the last two died by a grenade. This time I ran and ready to throw a Frag Grenade while shooting at the Sith Soldier that was in the sword Duel with the Republic trooper. My grenade was true and it killed four Sith troopers. My aim was true and it got the Soldier dueling the Republic one. However there was two things that happened that I didn't know would. One Soldier who was around the corner came in and shot the Republic Soldier that was in the shootout. He was about to gun down another but I aimed my weapon and shot first. Some how someway he dodged and continued his fire on the Republic Soldier with the Sword. He killed him and I ended his life by blasting him. I lowered my weapon and looked behind me and saw there dead bodies that I couldn't save. I gripped the handle on both of my weapons in rage that I couldn't save them. I was tempted to go ahead and start using my force powers on the enemy When someone put their hand on my shoulder. I look and it was one of the two that I did save. With a smile on his face.

"Don't worry, at least you tried to save them. They did their duty and can now rest." Rest god I feel I am not going to get any now that I know this is real.

"Yeah well It still shouldn't have happened!" I said to him and shrugged off his hand. I started searching the bodies for anything useful and only found a Medpac a Grenade to replace the one I used and 88 Credits not to mention parts. To what though I don't know probably to a robot. So now I and four other people were a fireteam. It had me and Trask and Republic soldier one to three. If they live I will be sure to get their names otherwise I'll just call them by numbers. I decided a quick speech was in order.

"Ok Here's the situation If you hadn't known we are to get to the bridge and make sure Bastila get's off this ship. That's our first goal, our second one from now on is to scavenge anything of use and save it or use it now. Third make sure to live, I want to get us all off this ship That is all." Most of them nodded And I prepared my lone Cryoban Grenade I had a plan and wished to pull it off. As we headed down one of the hallways we all heard the sound of Light-saber vs Light-saber. I knew what Trask was going to say that we should wait it out. I'm starting to think he is a damn coward, well time for my plan to hopefully work. As we headed to the next room we all saw the Jedi dueling a Dark Jedi. Using the force I summoned a shield around the Jedi and used my Cryo grenade on the Dark one. The female Jedi was so surprised about the shield she didn't even notice me throwing the Cryo. It worked as The Dark one was frozen and I moved in for the kill. Raising my Long Sword I slashed at the Dark Jedi effectively killing him. Then the explosion happened and I was able to dodge it and the shield protecting the Jedi held against it. I disconnected my shield to her and she glared at me. I didn't really care and just scavenged the Dark Jedi Of his Light-saber.

"And why would a soldier be collecting a Lightsaber?" She asked me huffily, I observed her and noticed a few things. She was a Padawan, still had those Padawan Braids like I did. But she was I think one of the Jedi who helped capture me. This would be a problem she would be suspicious of me and I did not need that.

"As proof that I killed a Sith warrior, Got a problem with it?" She narrowed her eyes but seemed to look behind me. Crap I forgot about those two Sith Soldiers. Luckily my Fireteam were watching our backs. As they shot them down I did something that might end me. I faced away from her showing my back, I joined in on the firing of the two Sith Soldiers. And let her have an opening to kill me. I could feel through the force that she wanted to, good a prospective apprentice. As we killed the last one I turned to face her again. I would have said something but Trask beat me to it.

"Finally A Jedi Master! Things are looking up." She looked at him and just sighed.

"Not all things, the bridge is up ahead and I don't know if it is overrun or not. And please I'm only a Padawan." I knew it was overrun but best not to say anything about it. Instead I went to the three Republic Troopers who just finished pillaging.

"Find anything?" I asked. They looked at me and listed what they found.

"I found Three Cryo Grenades!" One said to me, good those will be useful.

"Only found about three hundred Credits." Two said next, we will need those credits.

"Found a basic AI chip called Guard-20" Three said last. Huh that could be useful.

"OK each of you take a Cryo Grenade and save it for emergency's I'll take the AI chip and spread the Credits among yourselves evenly." I had my hand out for the Chip and three was reluctant to give it but did as he was told. I started walking to the entrance to the Bridge and ready to fight the enemies within. My allies maybe not ready but I was as soon as the door was open two Sith Soldier's Charged me with their Swords. Luckily I blasted one with my Rifle, the other tried to kill me quickly but I parried and disarmed him with my Long Sword then I finished him. I would have been ready to kill the rest but they died by Explosions that went off. I waited for my "Allies" and knew the Padawan was glaring at me.

"You could have waited for us, We could've come up with a plan." The as yet unnamed Padawan said. I rolled my eyes and just said.

"Wanted to see if Bastila was on the Bridge Ms?" Asking for a name.

"Breni Tello, Padawan of the Jedi Order." She supplied.

"Well I guess you can me Taltos the Smuggler." She nodded and I would have gone and scavenge for things when Trask interrupted.

"Bastila's not here on the bridge - they must have retreated to the escape pods! We better head that way too." I nodded and proceeded to scavenge and interrupt Trask of what he was going to say next.

"Yeah If Bastila is off the ship there's nothing to stop the Sith from destroying this ship." Everyone nodded to my words and we proceeded to exit the bridge. Nothing was of any use there anyway only found a Blaster Pistol and a Repair kit. I knew what was coming next for Trask took out his Sword and decided to take the lead. Well I guess this was his time to shine. As we all entered the next room Trask headed towards a set of doors and spoke.

"There's something behind here." I would have told him to get away from it but it opened and revealed another Dark Jedi. Beni activated her Light-saber and was about to go fight him when Trask entered and locked the door behind him we could all hear him shout. "I'LL TRY TO HOLD HIM OFF, YOU ALL GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS!" Breni tried to stop him but it was too late Trask went and saved my life again. Except this time he saved several others.

"Trask was a good man, We will not let his sacrifice be in vain. Lets get to the Starboard Section and escape this deathtrap." Breni and the three troopers nodded and we went off to the Starboard Section. We were each ready for an attack yet none came, then Carth decided to call again. I motioned for everyone to gather around and hear what he had to say.

"This Carth Onasi on your personal communicator. I'm tracking you and your squad's position on the life support system. Bastila's escape pod is away - each of you are the last surviving crew member of the Endar Spire! I can't wait long you all have to get to the escape pods!" Once it was off we each ran as fast as we can. There was one Sith Trooper in our way but he didn't stand a chance against five people. We continued to run till we hit another room with two more Sith Soldiers. Again we were overwhelmed them but one of the Republic Soldiers got hit. I was about to give him a Medpac when he stopped me.

" Just go on ahead and leave me I'm just going to slow you down." I shook my head and proceeded to fireman carry him. He complained. "What are you doing I said to leave me behind!" I was going to continue to the next set of doors when Carth called.

"Be careful! There's a whole squad of Sith Troopers on the other side of that door! You need to find some way to thin their numbers." Breni was getting impatient that she shouted out.

"We can take them and continue to the Escape Pods, Lets go!" And was about to head to that door when Carth began to speak again.

"Now hold on you guys have two options, you could reprogram the damaged assault droid to help you, if you have enough parts. Or you could use computer spikes to slice into the terminal and use the Endar Spire's security systems against the Sith. Either way Choose quickly." And then he was off. I laid down the trooper and motioned for one of the others to give him a MedPac. While I scavenged around for needed items. In a footlocker were five Computer spikes and seven parts. Taking them all I went to the terminal and started slicing and overloaded the power conduit. And we all watched them die on the security camera. I motioned all to follow but Breni rudely passed me to take the lead. The two Republic Soldier's were helping their fellow Soldier walk into the room. I decided to look at the Combat Droid and see if I can bring it with us. Since I knew Droids I decided to install the AI chip and fix it with three parts. It came online and acknowledged me.

"Greetings I am Gd-20 Republic Combat Droid how may I help you?" I said for it to follow me and obey my orders and it complied. I went into the room and scavenged and only found twenty-three credits A Ion Blaster, Prototype VibroBlade. And surprise they were all waiting for me, and Breni was mad that we wasted time.

"You Get in the Escape Pod we were just about to leave you cause you weren't here, but now you are so get in!" I rolled my eyes and just got in after her, my new droid followed and well it was cramped. They were about to leave my droid behind for more room but oops I activated the Escape Pod. And so we escaped and headed for what I knew will be a walk in the park. Soon we crashed luckily Me, Carth, Gd-20 and Republic Soldier one and three were conscious. I immediately took leadership and ordered Carth to carry Breni and one and three to carry two. I led them away from the crash site were people started to become curious and come to us and start asking questions. I led everyone away to an Alien apartment complex. The Inhabitants wanted us out luckily I simply force persuaded them to keep quiet about us and not to ask any questions. Once in our new Apartment we all decided to rest and wait for tomorrow to begin operations.

* * *

Author's note

so here is chapter two and points of interest for you all. Gd-20 will be a full character in this story. The three Republic Troopers need names (you can provide them if you want) and I save the Jedi master that dies at the beginning. Every item is an actual item except for the AI chip. The Jedi master is a Jedi Padawan cause lets face it A Jedi Master would know when something would explode like that. Hence made into a Padawan like in another story. Now Where I got the name for that Jedi well looks up Revan's rotten holiday in that story she also live but was named Breni Telgo as mine is Breni Tello. Basically the same character only different last name.


End file.
